wings_of_fire_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Winter
'Winter '''is a paleish white blue IceWing.And he has two cousins that are named Queen Snowfall and Prince Frostburn (fake). Appearance Winter has glittering''Winter Turning, page 131 scales the color of a frozen ocean; wintry blue and white''Winter Turning'', page 131 with scales like overlapping chips of ice that become slightly darker along his spine and the edges of his wings . He has dark blue eyes that were described as "arctic pools" by Moonwatcher in Moon Rising, luminous''Winter Turning'', page 177, silver-blue wings, and sharp silver claws . Winter has been noted to be broader than Qibli, but not any bigger . He wears a small wolfskin pouch tied to one of his ankles that contains a small skyfire rock, given to him by Moon to block his mind from being read by mindreaders. Personality Winter's exterior is curt, short-tempered, and judgmental, though it is revealed he actually criticizes and hates himself more than anyone underneath his haughty mask. Winter is more than capable of feeling compassion and is naturally kind and heroic. However, he struggles when it comes to expressing affection towards others, and letting his guard down. Due to his heritage, Winter is at first shown to be apt to snobbish tendencies, and believes that he deserves special treatment because of his royal status. However, in the seventh book, he abandons that status so he can return to his friends. He is also greatly interested in scavengers and their behavior, and it was mentioned in Winter Turning that he would have created a terrarium for them had he been an animus. Winter often felt incompetent during his childhood, especially when compared to Hailstorm. Because of this, he began to hate himself, and believed he wasn't everything an IceWing prince should be. He was very aware that his parents disapproved of him, and although he tried his hardest in the rankings, he usually fell short of their expectations. He was emotionally abused by his family, and taught and conditioned so he would act and present himself in a certain way in an attempt, to meet their standards. Biography ''Moon Rising Winter and his sister, PrincessIcicle, were sent by QueenGlacier to attend Jade Mountain Academy, which is where he first met Moonwatcher during lunch in the preycentre. Initially, he threatened to hurt her if she injured Bandit, his pet scavenger, but he quickly realized that she was only trying to protect him by picking him up. Thereafter, Winter began developing romantic feelings for Moon, fascinated by her interest in scavengers and her quiet determination. Later on, Moon received a vision of the history cave exploding and tried to warn her winglet to stay away from the classroom. Despite her best efforts, Carnelian the SkyWing and Bigtail the NightWing were killed and Tamarin the RainWing was badly injured when the cave exploded. Winter uses his frostbreath to put out the fire, showing his caring and friendly side. After the fire, Winter and the others became suspicious about how she could have known that the cave was about to explode. He gave her until midnight the next day, threatening to tell everyone that she had set the fire if she couldn't prove who the real arsonist was. The next day, however, he was forced to attack his own sister, as she was on the verge of killing Starflight on behalf of Queen Scarlet, who had promised to free their older brother, Prince Hailstorm, if Icicle killed the Dragonets of Destiny for her. Together, Winter, Moon, and Qibli did save Starflight's life, but they were unable to stop Icicle before she leaped through one of the library's windows and disappeared into the mountains. Shortly after Icicle's escape, Winter left the academy with plans to go to Queen Glacier and his parents for help, releasing Bandit into a forest near the Academy. However, he was eventually convinced to travel to the Rainforest Kingdom with Moon, Qibli and Kinkajou to find Icicle himself while Prince Turtle returned to the Academy. Winter Turning Winter made his first appearance in the book's prologue, which was set about two years before the events of ''Moon Rising. Winter and his older brother, Hailstorm, were traveling through the Sky Kingdom in search of a rumored nearby scavenger den. However, they were ambushed by fourteen SkyWing soldiers, and although they intended to take them both to Queen Scarlet, Hailstorm promised that he would go with them in peace if they released Winter. General Ruby, the leader of the group, accepted, and Winter reluctantly agreed to fly back to the Ice Kingdom and to tell Glacier about what had happened. Winter then appeared in the first chapter of Winter Turning, present while Moonwatcher explained her mind-reading and foresight powers and delivered The Jade Mountain Prophecy. Winter became bitter and angry when she confessed, convincing himself that she had always been a deceitful dragon and had only acted friendly for her own personal gain. However, when Qibli suggested going to the Rainforest Kingdom to find Icicle, he accepted their help, admitting that it would be helpful to have Moon's mind-reading and Qibli's intelligence on his side. Once they were in the rainforest, Winter and the others were led by Bromeliad and Obsidian to the new NightWing Village, where Moon greeted her mother and Winter was attacked and pinned down by Deathbringer, who had mistaken him for his sister. Queen Glory, irritated, hauled Deathbringer away and apologized to Winter. After searching for Icicle further away from the village, they discovered an unusual mound of dirt with a dead, half-frozen NightWing inside; Glory, realizing that Icicle was willing to kill, sent Winter and his friends back to the RainWing hatchery because it was already well-fortified and safe. After the guards lost interest in them, Kinkajou distracted the dragonets with a game of hide-and-seek while Winter made a hole in the hatchery's wall, from which they snuck out to find Icicle before a vengeful NightWing did. With her mind-reading, Moon sensed Icicle's presence in the nearby NightWing Island. When she staggered from one of its tunnels, she looked ragged and tired, with bloodshot eyes and still-bloody wounds, with vicious burn scars across the undersides of her wings. Icicle explained that she had kept herself awake with pain by lying beside the lava in order to avoid Queen Scarlet's dreamvisits. Queen Glory, led by Kinkajou's trail, shot Icicle with a tranquilizer dart; Winter crouched beside her and whispered that if Scarlet could provide proof that Hailstorm was still alive, then he would kill Glory himself. While Moon was listening to Icicle and Scarlet's conversation, she assured Winter that she wasn't worried about his "promise," as she trusted him; she also picked up a mountain range from the dream, which she drew on a scroll fetched by Kinkajou. They traveled to a valley located near an advanced scavenger village in search of the Talons of Peace, hoping that one of their SkyWings could identify the mountain range. While Winter and Qibli were resting by a river, they were nearly attacked by Squid, a young SeaWing who was practicing his "stealth approach." His companion, another SeaWing named Riptide, apologized and brought forth two SkyWings, and one of them, a fidgety dragon named Pyrite, had recognized the drawing. When Winter made contact with her scales, he realized that she had a strange aura, similar to the tunnels, and came to the conclusion that she was secretly an animus dragon. Later that night, when everyone else was sleeping, Winter discussed his suspicions with Moon, but she disagreed; she hadn't seen any trace of magic in Pyrite's thoughts. When they arrived at Scarlet's hiding place, they found her former shelter destroyed and abandoned, as if Scarlet had ruined her shelter in anger and then left. While they sleep that night, Winter was dreamvisited by Scarlet herself, who smugly told him about how she knew that Glory still lived and that Hailstorm was going to be dead by morning. Winter rips his skyfire pouch off and mentally shouts for Moon to wake him up. ave seen him during the day when they were searching for her, proving that she is very near. Moon, Qibli, and Winter started searching for her while Kinkajou and Pyrite stayed behind. They located Scarlet, learning that Pyrite had something to do with Hailstorm. Before they go back to interrogate Pyrite, they see that Scarlet's companion is a NightWing. When they returned, they saw Kinkajou was injured by Scarlet's companion, who flew away blinded after Winter and Moon attacked him. Winter cornered Pyrite, who claimed that she knew nothing of Hailstorm. Winter ripped off her necklace, revealing that Hailstorm has been under the mask all along. The dragonets traveled to Possibility to get a doctor for Kinkajou. Winter, Qibli, and Hailstorm had to wait outside. They attracted attention when Hailstorm shouted to greet a SkyWing called Eagle that he had known when he was under the mask of Pyrite. Eagle was angered by this because he didn't know Hailstorm as an IceWing and considered him as a stranger. A SandWing named Meerkat solved the problem, then proceeded to take them to a MudWing doctor named Mayfly. As Kinkajou was being treated, Qibli and Winter tested out the necklace. He told Qibli to take it off him after two within two minutes. He went into the mind of Pyrite, but Qibli took it off after a while as instructed. Winter cleared out his thoughts, thinking that he hated being Pyrite. And realized how horrible it must have been for Hailstorm. Winter decided to take Hailstorm back to the Kingdom of Ice and never return. The others said they would wait one week at Possibility for him to come back, but after that, they'll leave to save Jade Mountain. Hailstorm started to remember parts of his old self after seeing the Great Ice Cliff, an animus-touched defensive wall that shoots deadly icicle spears at any dragon that isn't an IceWing. They enter the Ice Kingdom, where Winter's parents were waiting for him. They took Hailstorm away to ask him his side of the story and Winter was placed at the top of the First Circle for rescuing Hailstorm, who was dropped to the bottom of the Seventh Circle for getting captured by the SkyWings in the first place. Hailstorm was torn between taking the Diamond Trial and reaching first place again or sparing his brother's life and a lowly life after his seventh hatching day. He loved his brother, but Hailstorm felt like he had sacrificed enough for Winter, so he chose the Diamond Trial. Hailstorm and Winter entered the Diamond Trial, and their objective is to find the frozen dragon in the cave and kill it. They were given animus-enchanted diamond-tipped spears as weapons. As they enter the cave, the brothers saw many frozen dragons in the cave, which at the time didn't know what they were, but later figured that they were the ones who have lost the Trial. But there was one gigantic frozen dragon that they recognized as the frozen dragon they have to kill. Hailstorm unfroze it by tapping the ice covering it with his spear. The dragon introduced herself as Foeslayer, mother of Darkstalker and the dragon who, according to the IceWing histories, had stolen Prince Arctic over 2,000 years earlier. After the brothers fought her together and tried to talk each other into not sacrificing themselves for the other, she interrupts and tells them that it hurts more to be awake and hungry than it was to die. Winter went and told Hailstorm to kill her, letting himself lose. Hailstorm reluctantly does so, but Winter didn't freeze like they thought he would. Hailstorm revealed that to win the Diamond Trial, he had to kill Winter. Their parents secretly told Hailstorm that after they kill Foeslayer, he has to kill Winter with the spear and freeze him. Their parents didn't tell Winter because they wanted Hailstorm to win. But Hailstorm doesn't want to kill Winter because he cares about him. So Winter told Hailstorm to let him escape without killing him, and when Hailstorm walks out of the cave alone, the IceWings would presume Winter dead. He also decided to betray his tribe by unfreezing Foeslayer and freeing her from her imprisonment, because he sympathizes with her and Arctic's love, comparing it to his own feelings for Moon. Winter decided, in the end, to stay loyal to his friends and flew back to Possibility with Foeslayer. ''Escaping Peril He was seen briefly while returning to Possibility with Foeslayer. He encountered Peril at the edge of town and attacked, thinking she was still working for Scarlet. Peril tried not to hurt him, but they collided and Winter fell to the ground, badly burned and at the brink of death. He told Peril, "Moon, tell Moon..." most likely trying to tell Peril to tell Moon he loved her. Winter was sure that he would die, then Turtle came and used his animus-touched rock to heal Winter's burns. At the end of the book, Winter argued with Qibli over who would keep Darkstalker's scroll after they stole it from Chameleon. They decided that nobody will use it and they couldn't return it to Darkstalker. However, in the morning, they discovered that Moon fled with the scroll and Winter was very worried about her setting him free. They found her crying about what happened to Darkstalker's father and she decided not to set Darkstalker free. After they got the scroll back from Moon, Qibli and Winter started to fight over which queen should get to keep it. And Peril worried because even they were fighting over the power of the scroll, and proceeded to burn it to ashes with her firescales. But because it was destroyed, Darkstalker's animus power returns to him and he burst out of the mountain from which he was buried under. Talons of Power (Book) Winter was first shown flying above Darkstalker with Peril. As they begin talking to the massive dragon, he began to accuse Darkstalker of all the things he'd done to the IceWing tribe. Then, Darkstalker "did something" to him, causing him to stop the accusations. He began to actually say nice things to and about Darkstalker, making Winter's friends worried. Moon told Darkstalker not to enchant her friends using his animus powers, while Winter and Darkstalker reply at the same time that Darkstalker was not, although he most likely was enchanting Winter to like him. Later, Winter was seen outside of Jade Mountain with Moon, Peril, and Qibli. When Turtle confronted the dragonets, saying he doesn't trust Darkstalker, Winter said that Turtle needs to just spend more time with Darkstalker, still obviously enchanted. Beside him, Qibli jokingly stated that he would agree, and would trust Darkstalker if it wasn't Winter who was saying nice things about the 2,000-year-old NightWing. Winter left soon after. Later, Turtle went to Winter and Qibli's cave to ask to sleep there. Qibli gave permission, but Winter said he wouldn't want any more snoring in his cave. Qibli asked what Darkstalker did, and Turtle tells them both what he did. Qibli said that he wondered why he was doing that, and Winter said he was just trying to make friends and be kind. They have a little argument, part of it being about Winter being enchanted. Winter said Darkstalker saving Stonemover is proof that he's a good dragon with a good heart. Qibli asked how he would know, and Winter snootily left. It is assumed that he told Darkstalker about that conversation, as Qibli guessed. Later, Darkstalker revealed that there is still a timeline where Winter and Moon are together, so it is evident that Winter still loves Moon. ''Darkness of Dragons Winter was seen watching Moon leaving with Darkstalker. When approached, he claimed that he was only watching the sunset and Qibli said he was doing the same. Winter awkwardly stated that Darkstalker will take care of Moon and Qibli responded that Moon can take care of herself, noting that Winter isn't acting like himself and must be under some sort of spell. Using a duplicate of his enchanted earring, Qibli attempted to free him from Darkstalker's enchantment, but Winter refused to put it on, claiming that he doesn't trust it and that it would "clash horribly with his scales." When Qibli found out that Ostrich had been kidnapped by Onyx, Winter offered to help Qibli, saying that he was returning the favor of Qibli helping Winter find Hailstorm. He was shown to be impatient and ready to go as Qibli stalled. Qibli then attempted to bargain with Winter, saying that he'll let him come as long as Winter wears the earring, which Winter declined. He then saw a copy of the earring on Clay's ear, and became even more suspicious and wary of Qibli, asking what he's up to. Qibli explained what the earring is for, to which Winter replied he is not under a spell and doesn't want to be. He then pushed Qibli to get going, and Qibli further stalled by explaining Vulture's tattoos to Winter, who mocks them. Winter and Qibli then headed to the Dragonets of Destiny to say goodbye. On the way to the Scorpion Den, Qibli received a message from Turtle, saying Kinkajou is awake and fine, which made Qibli do flips with delight. Winter then asked what Qibli was flapping all over the sky for, and Qibli replied, "Nothing," worried that Winter was enchanted to be a messenger for Darkstalker. They soon reached the Scorpion Den, which Winter believes is unsanitary and unkempt. Qibli told Winter about the fortifications around Vulture's place. Winter replied that nothing could compare to the defenses around Queen Glacier's palace. After Qibli explained that Vulture prefers to kill dragons before they so much as see his treasure, Winter appeared skeptical and asked how they planned on getting in. Winter and Qibli arrived at Qibli's old home when he was younger. Winter seemed unimpressed and believed that Qibli lived in a better home. Soon after Qibli called for his mother, his siblings Sirocco and Rattlesnake showed up. Rattlesnake commented that she likes fighting "shiny things." Qibli's siblings then led them to Vulture's headquarters. When they reached Vulture's headquarters, Qibli told Winter to let him do the talking. Winter replied, "That is how conversations with you usually work." They continued on until Winter sees two scavengers running around in a maze, and inhaled sharply, which alerted Vulture. Winter demanded to know what Vulture is going to do to them and defended the scavengers when Vulture said that he was going to eat the loser and that they are no smarter than mice. Qibli then hushed Winter, and Vulture began ranting about how it was, "perfectly normal to feel like your pet must think the way you do." Winter then offered to buy the scavengers, which Vulture replied to with a query as to how he would do that, with Winter being assumed dead by his family. This shocked both Winter and Qibli because they hadn't said anything about Winter being a royal or him being assumed dead. More flying in soon... Relationships Moonwatcher Winter was first introduced to Moonwatcher in Moon Rising when she rescued Bandit from a group of hungry dragonets. Winter was initially abrupt and rude towards Moonwatcher, but he soon began developing romantic feelings for her, respecting the way she stood up to him in order to protect his pet. Although he admires her compassion, bravery, and determination, Winter immediately distrusted Moonwatcher because she belonged to the NightWing tribe, and Winter was taught from a young age that all NightWings were deceitful and cruel. Even when Winter began to accept that Moonwatcher was not like the rest of her tribe, he couldn't seem to forget what his parents and the rest of the IceWing royal family would think about him and a NightWing being friends, much less romantic partners. It was mentioned in Winter Turning that "...Moonwatcher saw dazzling mountain peaks where Winter's parents saw nothing but a lump of gray ice."Winter Turning, page 11 Winter knows that Moonwatcher cares for him and respects him, but cannot seem to faze his hostile and angry nature towards her. Time and time again Winter will yell or become angry with Moonwatcher or her decisions, and will become irritated at any simple disagreement. Winter truly loves Moonwatcher, but can't seem to express his emotions lovingly. After the events of Darkness of Dragons, when Moon rejected him, he eventually accepted it, although he stated it would take a long time for him to heal. Qibli He is Winter's clawmate and friend. He also has a crush on Moon. Before they were mutual friends, Winter referred to Qibli as "my idiot clawmate" when Winter was hassling Moon about Bandit. He then stepped in and tried to help the situation. He was by Winter's side most of the time in the books and was there to make sure Winter didn't get himself or anybody else hurt. He becomes increasingly close to both Winter and Moon and keeps naming himself as Winter's best friend, though Winter denies having any relationship with him until Darkness of Dragons where Winter first uses the term "friend," claiming he was saving syllables. At one point during their imprisonment at Vulture's compound, when explaining Winter to his mother Cobra, Qibli jokes about Winter, "We'll probably end up married someday." Qibli continues to tease Winter and brings out his better side and their friendship does grow. At the end of the book, Winter does claim that he likes Qibli and said he was his best friend. Tui did say something about the popular Moonwatcher-Qibli ship being canon, but it is unclear how it will happen. This ship she mentioned is most likely Moonbli, since that ship became canon in the end of Darkness of Dragons. Kinkajou Kinkajou considers herself to be Winter's friend, but he appears to not acknowledge her existence. As of Moon Rising, Kinkajou has a small crush on Winter. Kinkajou admires his "sparkly scales" but he doesn't seem to notice. In Winter Turning, she showed multiple acts of kindness, none of which he seemed to care. After the attack from Chameleon, when the dragonets take Kinkajou to Possibility, Meerkat states that the doctor in the town was a MudWing. When Winter hears that, he recalls how other tribes say that MudWings would be too dumb to be doctors, and briefly wonders whether Possibility would be the right place to bring Kinkajou. When Kinkajou falls into a coma, he peeks inside the hospital window, only to be shooed by Mayfly. By the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, however, he is happy to see Kinkajou and considers her a friend. Princess Icicle Icicle is Winter and Hailstorm's sister and the niece of Queen Glacier. She was always around him and other IceWings in school. When Winter found his sister trying to kill Starflight he tried to stop her and refused to help her when she asked him to kill the other dragonets of destiny after finding out about Hailstorm. She called Winter weak and worthless multiple times in the book, though this could be because she blames Winter for what happened to Hailstorm in the first place. Prince Hailstorm Hailstorm is Winter and Icicle's older brother. He allowed himself to be captured by SkyWings to save Winter, saying that Winter was "weak and basically useless" and would be of no value as a prisoner in Queen Scarlet's dungeon. Winter has berated himself about what he feels was himself allowing Hailstorm to be taken and hated the NightWings ever since they killed all the trapped IceWing prisoners in the SkyWing Arena, thinking one was his brother. He was called not being as smart or brave as Hailstorm by Icicle multiple times. Hailstorm often feels sorry for Winter, as seen in the prologue of Winter Turning. In the book, it is revealed he was put under an animus enchantment and transformed into a female SkyWing named Pyrite. He fully recovers once he's back in the Ice Kingdom. Later, when it is revealed Hailstorm was to kill Winter to recover his rank in the first place, he admits he does not want to kill Winter because he cares for his brother. Winter suggests that he waits, and then he will sneak out of the Ice Kingdom. Hailstorm accepts, and thanks Winter, and exits the maze so that it will only appear that he killed Winter. In Darkness of Dragons, he meets Hailstorm again, shortly before their father is killed. Prince Narwhal and Tundra Narwhal and Tundra are Winter's parents and they are very harsh towards him, critical of his skills and often compare him to his brother, Hailstorm, and his sister, Icicle. Narwhal is shown to be angry whenever Winter fails to obey his orders. Winter feels like a disappointment to his parents, and this is shown to be true in Winter Turning. They despise him so much that they're willing to sacrifice him to restore Hailstorm's place at the First Circle. Narwhal also states that he never expected to see Hailstorm again and never wanted to see Winter again after Winter saves Hailstorm. However, when Winter brought back Hailstorm to the Ice Kingdom, Tundra said, "Thank you for bringing back Hailstorm. It was the least you could do." Though said coldly and laden with disdain, it was the nicest thing his mother had ever said to him. He seems to not really care about them, saying that they "can't be as bad as his family," in Darkness of Dragons, but when Narwhal is killed he is devastated. This could indicate that even though he now knows they treated him horribly, he still has some form of Stockholm syndrome for his family. Queen Glacier Winter seems to greatly respect Glacier, stating many times that she's "a great queen." When Winter sees Glacier in Winter Turning, ''on their way to the Diamond Trial, Queen Glacier has a polite conversation to Winter about Icicle and Queen Glory. She even appears to be sympathetic to Winter before the Diamond Trial. In ''Darkness of Dragons, he is very upset and horrified when he finds out Glacier and the rest of the IceWings are sick. He appears devastated by her death. Lynx Winter seemed to have a crush on Lynx before going to Jade Mountain and it is unknown if he still holds romantic feelings for her. When he returned to the Ice Kingdom and saw her during the First Circle rearrangement, Winter mentioned that he'd always thought her different colored scales were pretty, but they now just reminded him of Moon. He also trained with her on the morning of the Diamond Trial. Winter was shown saving an IceWing dragonet in the Battle for Jade Mountain. The dragonet was described to have blue freckles on her snout and was a young but skilled fighter. This was most likely Lynx however it has not been confirmed. Family Tree Quotes "Was that supposed to be me? Terribly unimpressive, if so. I haven't once said 'higgledy-piggledy' in my entire life. We would never allow such linguistic imprecision in the Ice Kingdom." ''Winter to Qibli ''Winter Turning, page 160 "I only mentioned it because it seems entirely obvious to me that the niece and nephew of the IceWing queen should each be given a private cave, so I wanted you to know we wouldn't have to be clawmates for very long, as there has clearly been some kind of mistake." - To Qibli, about Winter saying he is Queen Glacier's nephew. "Stop liking her. Remember what Father said: They're all liars. Be strong, be vigilant, strike first. Trust nobody. Not even interesting NightWings with silver teardrop scales." - ''Thinking about Moon in ''Moon Rising. "I don't want them to come with me. In fact, if you could stick this SandWing in some quicksand while I get away from him, I will personally bring you a walrus to express my gratitude." - About Qibli to Queen Glory "It's not what I want; it's how things have to be. We can never be what I wanted us to be." - In Winter Turning "Because happiness isn't where I am... it's who I'm with." "Sometimes I'm only sure of one thing, that I hope I never hurt you." - To Moon "What are we fighting for? A number on a wall? Your life is more important to me than the rankings, Hailstorm. " - To Hailstorm during the Diamond Trial. "I bet. Looks like they used the classic torture method by burying you in diamonds." - To Bog when he says the Talons of Power captured him. "They can learn! They’re very intelligent. Too intelligent to eat. Eating them would be cruel!" - About Scavengers to Vulture. "Sounds a bit obvious. Why not just tattoo I'M TOTALLY MENACING on his forehead?" - To Qibli about Vulture "We're going to inflict Qibli's terrible fashion sense on this whole continent?" ''- Joking about Thorn's plan to send copies of Qibli's enchanted protection earrings to all the queens and IceWings and SandWings. Trivia * When he was one year old, Winter performed a ranking test in which he was to survive in a blizzard alone.''Winter Turning, page 85 * Before every meal, Tundra made Winter practice his guarding stance until she approved.Winter Turning, page 58 * When he was two years old, Winter's ranking was lower than anyone in his family's had ever been.Winter Turning, Page 3 * In the Scholastic forums, Tui wrote, "OK, dragging myself away to work now . . . there’s an IceWing in GREAT TURMOIL who kind of needs a hug . . ." * If Winter were an animus, he said that he'd create enchanted dens so that scavengers could survive in the freezing cold as well as have a safe place for them to live, so he could observe them more closely. * Winter is the second dragon to have been shown with a pet scavenger, the first being Ex-Prince Smolder. However, it is possible that Prince Vermilion also has a scavenger. * Winter is one of two dragons to have been given a mantra by a parent, which is "Be strong, be vigilant, strike first. Trust nobody". The other dragon is Moonwatcher. *Winter is the third known dragon that has survived Peril's burns, the others being Kestrel and Clay due to his fire-proof scales. *Since Winter is related to Prince Arctic, and Arctic is related to Whiteout, and Whiteout is related to Stonemover, and Stonemover is Sunny's father, Winter is very distantly related to Sunny. He is also related to Darkstalker. *It is shown in'' Darkness of Dragons'' that Winter can draw and might have it as a hobby, as Qibli walks in on Winter drawing Moonwatcher. *Winter is the second of three dragons in the series shown with scientific aspirations, the first being Mastermind and the third being Cricket. Ref Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragons